1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a key button, and more particularly, to a key button and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a touch screen device, for simultaneously performing input and output, has been used as a data input and output means in an electronic device. The touch screen device may display an input button of a switch type on its display screen. If a user touches a displayed switch, the touch screen device receives corresponding data.
In addition to the above-described data input means of a software type, the electronic device may perform functions, such as a function for providing a sense of touch to the user, a power on/off function, a function for performing conversion to its wake-up mode or its sleep mode, a function for adjusting volume, a function for quickly jumping from a current page to a predetermined basic page, etc. In order to perform these functions, the electronic device may have at least one physical key button to be operated by the user.
A part of this physical key button, for example, a part of a key top, is installed in a key hole formed in a case frame of the electronic device to protrude from the case frame. The key button is a mechanical type key for pressing a switching means installed in the electronic device by an actuator which protrudes in a direction from the key top to an internal side of the electronic device.
This switching means electrically connects with a circuit board installed in the electronic device. The switching means is disposed in a pressing range of the above-described actuator and performs a switching operation selectively by a pressing operation of the actuator. Accordingly, a metal dome, for selectively connecting carbon contacts, is mainly used as the switching means. This metal dome provides a sense of a click to the user as well as a switching function when being pressed by the actuator.
The key button used in this physical key button device is installed such that at least a part of it protrudes from the case frame of the electronic device. A soft touch of the protruding key button as well as excellent aesthetics is important to the marketability and competitiveness of the electronic device.
Therefore, it is considerably important to design the key button to have the excellent aesthetic value as well as a soft touch in the electronic device.